Gemini Said
by Analytical
Summary: "Lucy as seen by Gray: A newcomer to the guild. Looks are very much to his liking. Somewhat interested in her. More naïve than at first glance, a Celestial Spirit wizard." - Gemini (imitating Gray), Episode 58: Spirit Battle What did Gemini mean when they said this? Lucy is determined to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... yet. I'm working on it, one small step at a time.

Explanation: As all of the Gray and Lucy (GraLu?) fans know, during the story arc with Oracien Sies (in the anime, not the manga) Gemini said that Gray was somewhat interested in Lucy. I had to write something about it. I know it's way late, and the people are really, really out of character, but I must be heard (or read, that's good too).

_"Lucy as seen by Gray: A newcomer to the guild. Looks are very much to his liking. Somewhat interested in her. More naïve than at first glance, a Celestial Spirit wizard."_

- Gemini (imitating Gray), Episode 58: Spirit Battle

As they rode the train home after defeating Oracien Sies and stopping Nirvanna, Lucy was left with one loose end. "Why did Gemini say Gray was interested in me?" she wondered. "As in, I have an interesting personality he wants to figure out? Does he want to know what happened in my past? I doubt he's interested in me romantically..."

"What are you thinking about Lucy?" asked Wendy politely. "It must be very interesting, you're really out of it. Is everything okay? Can I help at all?"

"Everything's fine Wendy," said Lucy smiling at the sweetness of the girl, "I'm just thinking about something one of my spirits said, I can't figure out quite what they meant." This wasn't the entire truth, but Lucy certainly hadn't lied.

"Oh, okay," said Wendy, "Sometimes when something is confusing, it helps to talk to someone with a different point of view. If you want to talk to anyone, I'm always here."

"Thanks Wendy," Lucy replied, "I think I'll puzzle it out myself though."

When Lucy returned to the guild she tried to be with Gray more often so she could try to figure out what the statement had meant. It was hard, because she felt so awkward around him, but Lucy _refused_ to show it. The remaining time was used debating taking Wendy up on her offer of someone to talk to, asking Levy what she thought, talking to Mira, or trying to keep doing what she already had been- which really wasn't working. Lucy wasn't sure what to do: Wendy had her own crud to deal with (all of her past friends were only illusions), she wasn't sure how Levy would react to the news, and Mira would immediately begin match-making. Imagine if someone gave Mira fuel for her latest opinion-_ "Lucy do you think Gray loves you?"_ Mira had asked.

(Author's Note: You've all seen Episode 50: Watch Out for the Guy You Like, right?)

After about a week of deliberation Lucy was hit with a wave of inspiration. "I can ask Gemini!" she yelled, luckily she was at home alone- for once- so no one heard her sudden outburst.

"Gate of the Twins, I open thee!" she cried, "Gemini!"

"Hello Gemini, good to see you!" she said, cheerful once more- now that she had an idea of what to do. "I was hoping you could tell me Gray's opinion of me again."

(Author's Note: I wrote this before the Episode 82: Welcome Home, where Lucy tells everyone all the limitations that Gemini has. _"They can only transform for five minutes, plus the number of transformations they keep in stock is limited to two people."_ I didn't feel like reworking my story though, so I just added this note.)

"Certainly," replied Gemini, transforming into Gray, "Gray's opinion of Lucy: Newcomer to the guild. Pretty dang cute. Looks are pleasing. Very interested in her. Has been extremely nice lately. Skilled Celestial Spirit wizard." Gemini turned back into their original form.

"There it is again," sighed Lucy, "He's 'interested' in me- wait,did you say '_very_ interested'?" Lucy asked, startled.

"Yes, I think it relates to the 'Has been extremely nice lately.'" Gemini answered.

"Do you know what the 'interest' means?" Lucy said hopefully, though not expecting Gemini to know.

"I'm not certain, it could be curiosity over your past, it could be interest as a friend, but I think it's a romantic interest."

"Thanks Gemini," Lucy said, more confused than ever, "You can go."

"Before I go, I give you this advice: ask Gray himself about what you heard, otherwise, it will only lead to more confusion." Gemini said, melting away.

"I'll think about it." Lucy replied.

As another unsuccessful week of trying to figure out the quote passed, Lucy was ready to scream.

"I give up!" she thought, "I'm going to take Gemini's advice and ask him! If I take any more if this I might explode! I'll ask him when we're alone though, this is _not_ something I want anyone like Happy or Mira to hear."

Lucy marched up to Gray, looked him in the eye, and asked, "Will you meet me for lunch tomorrow, 12:00,

at the sushi place down the street?"

"Um... Okay," said Gray, bewildered, "I'll come."

"Ooh Lucy," gushed Levy, "You're lucky Juvia isn't here, or she would be mad."

"I guess you really are her love rival!" joked Mira.

"She liiiiikes him." Happy said with his signature tongue roll.

This didn't even get a reaction from Lucy, not a single shout or protest. She had already left.

Lucy waited patiently in the restaurant, with the full knowledge she was almost twenty minutes early. She was startled, however, when Gray walked in. He scanned the room, looking for a table, but her surprise was mirrored his face when he saw her waiting. He walked over to her, his face rearranging itself back into its normal expression.

"And I thought _I_ was early!" he said wryly, than he asked "Have you been waiting long?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"No," Lucy answered, smiling at his thoughtfulness, "I just got here a minute ago."

They had a good meal filled with jokes and laughter. Lucy almost forgot why she had asked Gray there in the first place, until the waiter brought the check and pulled her into reality.

"I'll pay." they said in unison. Wanting to avoid an argument, Lucy compromised, "We'll split it." she said, "It's better than eating with Natsu, who never, ever pays, and eats something worth a small fortune." Gray agreed this was fair, and with the bill taken care of they left the restaurant.

"I'll walk you home." Gray offered politely.

"Actually..." Lucy said, "I was kind of hoping we could go to this one spot I know of. There's something I want to ask you about."

Gray raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

"Um... er... Follow me." Lucy said nervously. She led him to a clearing in the middle of the forest. It was the most secluded and alone spot Lucy could find.

"You wanted to ask me what?" Gray questioned, his face an unreadable mask.

"Well... Have I told you about Gemini?" Lucy began awkwardly.

"The one that can imitate people and tell you what the person knows and thinks?"

"Yes, that one."

"Your point being?" Gray seemed irritated at this point.

"During the time when Gemini belonged to Angel, they imitated you. They said you were 'somewhat interested in me'. I wasn't sure what that meant. After a while of trying to puzzle it out, I asked Gemini again. And that time they said you were very interested in me. So I was hoping you knew. Can you tell me what it means?"

"I can," Gray said, "It means I love you."

Lucy gasped in surprise as Gray wrapped his arms around Lucy, then kissed her. She didn't know what was going on, or what to do. A sudden wave of genius hit her though, and she knew exactly how to handle this.

She kissed him back, then whispered, "I love you too."

THE END

If anyone wants a sequel, or has any ideas, all you have to do is tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, it wouldn't be called FAN fiction! It would be the latest episode.

Explanation: Since one person asked for a sequel to Gemini Said, I'm going to give that one person a sequel dang it. This is Gray's side of the story. (Though it's still in third person point of view.)

By the way I hate how Gray came out in this. He is such an idiot. He's way out of character, but in my defense, he's really hard for me to write. I'm so open with everything, and he just so closed to everyone.

Before Gray could head home to the Guild after defeating Oracien Seis, Hibiki, apparently _"wanted a word"_.

"What?" he said irritably, remembering that this guy had been flirting with his Lucy.

"You heard about Gemini, right?" Hibiki asked, his voice low.

"Yes, the spirit imitated me, then Lucy. Lucy defeated Angel, and now they belong to her. Your _point_?" Gray wasn't very happy with Hibiki.

"When Gemini voiced your thoughts on Lucy, they said you were _'somewhat interested in her'_. I want you to know two things about it. One: Lucy will wonder about the meaning of that. It's going to kill her. Two: If it means what I think it means, you need to get that off your chest. Lucy is an amazing girl, and some smart guy is bound to snag her. Heck, I wouldn't mind dating her. I'm not saying you need to confess your undying love for her, but you might want to show that you like her."

Gray looked at Hibiki, confused, "What are you talking about? I have no idea what you're saying."

"Just think about it." Hibiki said, then winked, "Here's what Gemini said though, you're lucky I have such a good memory." He handed Gray a folded up piece of paper, then walked away. Gray stood there for a moment, bewildered.

"Come on Gray!" Lucy cried, "I want to go home!"

Gray grinned at her, "Me too! Let's get back to Fairy Tail!" He raced towards them, and didn't once look back.

While on the train home Gray decide to see what Gemini had said about his feelings for Lucy. He slowly unfolded the paper, thankful that Lucy was asleep. There in flowing script it said:

_"Lucy as seen by Gray:A newcomer to the guild. Looks are very much to his liking. Somewhat interested in her. More naïve than at first glance, a Celestial Spirit wizard."_

- Gemini (imitating Gray)

I hope you figure out that you love her before someone gets her. You obviously know she's a beautiful girl.

Good Luck!

Hibiki

Curse Hibiki! Just when Gray thought he had figured out that all he felt for Lucy was a strong bond of _friendship_, he had to bring this up. Gray sank into his thoughts, trying to explain the inexplicable- his emotions.

When at the guild Gray thought Lucy would try to avoid him, because of what the spirit had said. However, he was pleasantly surprised to find that she seemed to spend more time with him. It wasn't even awkward. Thanks to this though, his feelings were even more muddled and confused. He _really_ liked Lucy, but was it as a friend?

He wanted to talk to someone about his feelings, but who? All girls were off the list, because he had no idea how to handle them. Elfman would blabber about how he needed to be a man and face his feelings (which _was_ true, he needed to get it together), Natsu was... well, _Natsu_, Loke maybe, but Loke also liked Lucy. Gajeel... would probably beat him up, or something. Gray wasn't sure, he didn't know the Iron Dragon Slayer very well.

He continued hanging out with Lucy. Gradually admitting to himself how important she was to him. "Maybe," he mused, "Maybe Hibiki was right, I might really love Lucy." As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he knew it was true. "I _do_ love Lucy!" he shouted in his mind. "Now that I _finally_ figured that part out, I need to tell her sometime. After all, Hibiki was right, any guy would be delighted to have Lucy."

He tried and tried to tell Lucy how he felt, but most of the time the "moment" felt wrong. And anytime the moment felt right Natsu or someone managed to walk in just as Gray was about to tell her.

Today though, today Gray was going confess if it killed him.

He was just about to knock on her door, ready to spill his guts all over the floor, when he heard voices inside.

"Dang, she's not alone!" Gray said under his breath, and he was just about to go when he heard what Lucy and her friend were saying.

"Gray's opinion of Lucy: Newcomer to the guild. Pretty dang cute. Looks are pleasing. Very interested in her. Has been extremely nice lately. Skilled Celestial Spirit wizard." Gemini said (or at least Gray thought it was Gemini).

"There it is again," sighed Lucy, "He's 'interested' in me- wait,did you say '_very_ interested'?" Lucy asked, startled.

"Yes, I think it relates to the 'Has been extremely nice lately.'" Gemini answered.

Do you know what the interest _means_?" Lucy said

Gray realized how wrong it was for him to sit here, listening to Lucy's private conversation. Sure it was about him, but Gray turned and fled before he could hear anymore.

"Hibiki was right!" Gray realized, "This is killing Lucy! I was too wrapped up in myself to realize how confused she was. Now I have to tell her, as soon as I can talk to her where no one else from the guild will overhear it."

"Dang! Who knew our teammates were so clingy?" Gray thought, furious. After an infuriating week of trying to talk to Lucy, Gray was ready to give up and just yell his feelings out to the entire guild. He was so mad he barely noticed when Lucy walked up to him.

She looked him in the eye, and said, "Will you meet me for lunch tomorrow, 12:00, at the sushi place down the street?" It was more of a command then a request, but she still seemed to expect a reply.

"Um... Okay," said Gray, bewildered, "I'll come." He was so surprised by this golden opportunity he almost missed it.

Their fellow guild members started to tease Lucy her "date", but she had already walked away. Gray sadly watched her go.

Gray walked over to the restaurant, with the full knowledge that he was about twenty minutes early. He walked into the establishment and scanned the room for the perfect table. Much to his surprise, Lucy was already there, and she seemed just as surprised to see him. He walked over to where she was sitting.

"And I thought I was early." Gray said wryly. Noticing she seemed to have been there for a while, he worried that she might be bored. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No," Lucy smiled, but Gray didn't know, "I just got here." Relief washed over Gray and he smiled at her.

The meal was nice, with wonderful food, and great food. Gray was so caught up that he forgot what he had wanted to tell Lucy. The bill came though, and Gray mentally slapped himself for not telling her throughout the whole meal.

"I'll pay." Lucy and Gray and Lucy said in unison.

Lucy, smiled- the widest one yet- and said "We'll split it. It's better than eating with Natsu, who never, ever pays, and eats something worth a small fortune."

Gray agreed, trying not to think of Lucy eating with Natsu instead of him.

Gray was struck with a great idea of what to do. "I'll walk you home." Gray offered politely. Once in front of her house, about to say good bye, he would confess.

"Actually..." Lucy said, "I was kind of hoping we could go to this one spot I know of. There's something I want to ask you about."

Gray raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. He wondered what it was, but it didn't matter. This was actually working out rather well. As soon as Lucy asked her question, he would tell her.

"Um... er... Follow me." Lucy said nervously. She led him to a clearing in the middle of the forest. It was one of the most beautiful places Gray had been.

"You wanted to ask me what?" Gray questioned, hoping to finish this quickly before he completely lost his nerve.

"Well... Have I told you about Gemini?" Lucy began awkwardly.

"The one that can imitate people and tell you what the person knows and thinks?" Dang, Gray had forgotten that Lucy had been wondering about what Gemini meant. Well, he was _trying_ to tell her what it meant!

"Yes, that one."

"Your point being?" Gray hoped she just wanted to know what it meant, he hoped she didn't want to tell him she didn't return the feelings. He was tight with worry, he must have sounded strained.

"During the time when Gemini belonged to Angel, they imitated you. They said you were 'somewhat interested in me'. I wasn't sure what that meant. After a while of trying to puzzle it out, I asked Gemini again. And that time they said you were very interested in me. So I was hoping you knew. Can you tell me what it means?"

Gray was lucky. She hadn't figured it out. So now, here it was. The perfect moment to tell Lucy.

"I can," Gray said, "It means I love you."

Lucy stared at him, startled, and Gray wrapped his arms around Lucy, then kissed her.

At first she seemed too surprised to do anything, but then she kissed him back, then whispered, "I love you too."

Gray held her in his arms, and he knew, that he and her were for forever. He knew, whatever happened she would always be in his arms.

THE END

So there it is. The second chapter of Gemini Said. To the person that requested the sequel I know this doesn't really qualify as a good sequel, and doesn't have any new material. If you're not satisfied, tell me.


End file.
